


I Only Ask You Read This Before You Dismiss Me as Hydra

by aireagoir



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Steve, Reading this will take 30 seconds, Steve Rogers Feels, cap is not hydra, hydra!cap, just read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aireagoir/pseuds/aireagoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regret nothing<br/>--Aireagoir</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Ask You Read This Before You Dismiss Me as Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> MARVEL. Wake up. Aireagoir is about to hand you your ass.

I woke up this morning. I ran by Sam, on his left, as is polite.  
I came home. I looked at Bucky. He's still so damaged. He's still so...needy. But in the way I love to be needed.  
He is trying. He deserves a second chance. He is part of me, my past and my future. And I am Captain America.  
That's what America is. Seeing the past meet the future and handing out second chances.

I watched the news.

Marvel, did you wake up this morning next to Suzanne Pleshette? (YES, I GET THAT REFERENCE. I DIDN'T DEFROST YESTERDAY, DAMMIT).  
Marvel, did somebody secretly replace your coffee with Folgers Crystals? (EVERYBODY NOTICED).  
Marvel, is this like that time someone wrote the world's shi%&iest ending for LOST? (I know this may be read by the under-12's, and nothing excuses profanity like that in spite of heightened emotions). WERE YOU TAKING NOTES?

Marvel,  
Did you just announce that I work on behalf of the organization that mutilated my fellow soldier, my roommate, my childhood best friend, the only man I can say I really know and love?  
Did you just say that?

Did you forget I am an extension of YOU, you, Marvel, who let two Jewish guys create me in the face of a real evil...a real evil that killed millions. And for those who couldn't cry for the millions, they could cry for Bucky. Because everyone knows what it's like to lose one friend.

Because if you did, you have 30 seconds to correct yourself in every available form of media, or my presence in this forum will rise PAST you until you never owned who I was, what I was, or what I meant. I will, and can be, all good things to many people, if we decide there's no limit to my past.  
I will become the hero of every archive warrior that ever wanted a truly Good Guy.  
I will be open source and proud.

I will be GOOD in the hands of people who seek good things, and not in the hands of people who seek only shock value, profit, or some twist on a twist on a twist that forgets Hydra was the NAZIS, in the MCU, you morons. Hydra on paper (later) was made to help children understand what quests for absolute power can do. It was so kids, innocent kids, had an idea of what real evil was.

I will be the Captain America that DESTROYS an inventor who will make me evil but not let me kiss Bucky Barnes in a PG-13 rated film about how much I love him.

And I will beat you.  
Because this is my second chance.


End file.
